Stolen 'milk' and 'milk' for a compensation
by Nhaara
Summary: Asami came home a bit earlier to relax with a bottle of favorite beer... Small oneshot to tease.


Title: Stolen 'milk' and 'milk' for a compensation... (Oneshot)

Author: n_hara

Rating: K+

Pairing: Asami x Takaba

Spoilers: Suppose there are none

Summary: Asami came home a bit earlier to relax with a bottle of favorite beer...

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Author's note: I decided to post small teasing oneshot, which I've written some month ago. Read, enjoy and make comment.

ooOooOoo

"Aha!" Takaba issued victorious cry, discovering four bottles of beer from the far corner of the refrigerator. "Great catch! The same beer I drank with Asami the other day." The boy cheefully grinned, carefully putting the bottles in his backpack, after then he went in direction of penthouse's door. It didn't take too much time to get to his best friend's house. Kou was the one, who opened the door, and his other cronies were looming in the background.

"Kou! Takato! Yoshida! Hi guys! I brought some tasty beer to taste!" Other boys made happy cry and started a small party.

ooOooOoo

Before midnight at penthouse.

Asami returned home and was greeted with silence. Man made a sigh, took off his shoes and coat. After Asami went to the kitchen, there he was met with covered food and a note.

_**"I have no idea when you would come home, but you sure as always late, and the food is cold. Heat and eat. I'm at Kou's.**_

_**Absolutely not yours Takaba Akihito. "**_

"I'm home." Older man warmly smiled and said aloud.

Asami put food into microwave. After some time his phone rang. Asami clamped it between shoulder and ear, listening to an updated report from Kirishima, simultaneously pulling the heated food. He asked a few clarifying questions, listening to the answer, Asami opened the refrigerator and thrust a hand into without looking. There were beer hiden at the back corner, but his hand met the void. Asami stiffened, slightly bent to consider the contents of the shelf and narrowed his eyes.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima asked uncertainly and carefully. Asami ran a hand through his hair and sighed. That hasn't happened for a long time, that he wasn't paying careful attention.

"Repeat last sentence." After making sure that he didn't miss any information Asami relaxed shoulders. "Thank you, Kirishima, good job. And one more thing... Last week, I asked to bring four bottles of beer from the North Europe, which I like..."

"Yes, I brought yesterday and put them as you instructed."

"I see... I guess my Kitten pulled all my 'milk'..."

"Asami-sama?.." At the other end of the line there was a rather hesitant voice.

"Kirishima, Are there still this beer at the Club?"

"Unfortunately no, Sir, it were the last four bottles of supply. The next one to be expected in a two weeks."

Asami sighed. "I see... Takaba?"

"According to the report, he is now at his friend's home with a few other friends."

"Contact to Suoh. Tell him to pick up Takaba in twenty minutes and to bring Brat to a penthouse, I'll warn Akihito. That's all for today."

"Will do, Asami-sama. Have a good night."

Asami immediately dialed the next number and heard a very cheery and a bit drunk voice.

"Suoh will pick you up in twenty minutes, if you don't go out in time, and I have to come to pick you up myself, I hope you'll make sure that your friends know about our relationship before I would come."

"Okay, I get it." Akihito answered in not so cheerful voice anymore. "Bastard..." Boy muttered very quietly, but still was heard by Asami, who smirked as a response.

"By the way... When I got home I have discovered, that there are no my drinks in a refrigerator, so be prepared to compensate them with your own 'milk'." Asami grinned when he heard loud gulp at the end of the line, disconnected phone, again looked into a refrigerator, sighed and went to make tea for himself.

ooOooOoo

Summerstorm thanks! I value healthy critic, your pointing were very helpful. Sorry, I was very busy after posting this oneshot and wasn't able to make any corrections sooner. Yes, indeed English isn't my native language, actually I don't use it everyday. So this is a good chance to make up the gap in knowledge. It's a pity I can't to PM to you for thanks. I only didn't make changes in sentence structure. Yah, I do understand that in English it may sound odd, because it's closer to sounding on my native language, but still I prefer it this way.

I want to apologize to those, who expect a continuation, because it won't be one. This is a oneshot for a little idea, if someone wants to continue, then go ahead. I don't mind. It'll be fun.


End file.
